Pardonné
by Laly12
Summary: Ils nous ont blessé tous les deux, je le leur ai pardonné et pas toi. Je t'ai empêché de te venger, mais parfois, quand je te vois, les yeux emplis de nostalgie ou de haine, je le regrette... Song-fic "Pardonné" de Kyo.


_Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd_, d'un peuple qui sacrifie ses enfants à leur naissance, et qui au lieu de les en remercier, les maudit du plus profond de leur être comme si c'était leur faute...

_Qu'on vienne à mon secours_, qu'on vienne à notre secours, au mien, à celui de Gaara, de tous les autres réceptacles et de ceux qui eux, aussi vivent sous le poids d'un fardeau dont on les tient pour responsables alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien, comme toi Sasuke, tu portes la haine de ta famille comme nous portons des monstres, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour_, _sans jamais voir le jour_, sans jamais voir de visage souriant avant le tien, avant celui d'Iruka-sensei, seulement des regards emplis de haine envers Kyûbi qui avait détruit leur famille, et leurs amis...

_J'ai prié mes dieux enfermés seul dans ma tour, _la vie des orphelins de Konoha était misérable, tu le sais toi aussi. Tant qu'on avait pas 6 ans, qu'on était pas à l'académie, on s'occupait de nous, un tuteur devait veiller à nos besoins, pour moi, c'était Iruka, mais toi, t'as pas connu ça, t'avais déja 7 ans, et t'as appris à te débrouiller, seul. C'était comme ça à Konoha, souvent les enfants les plus grands s'occupaient de leurs petits frères ou soeurs, tu te souviens de quand Itachi te gardait, pas vrai ? Même si dés que tu t'en souviens, tu refuses de m'en parler. Tu regrettes, hein ? De l'avoir tué ? 

_Comme toi, j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage, prendre le large, _ne rêvais-tu pas de partir loin d'ici, où tes souvenirs te hantaient lorsque tu t'asseyais au bord de l'eau ? Tu ne recherchais plus la compagnie des autres, perdre des liens était trop douloureux, tu en étais plus que convaincu.

_écoutez mon message, les barreaux d'une cage, peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes. _Sous le poids des larmes Sasuke, pas de la colère, tu en as fait l'amère expérience, toute ta haine ne t'a apporté que du regret et de l'amertume. Pourtant, tu avais bien assez pleuré pour ton ego d'Uchiwa. Que t'auraient apporté des crises de pleurs en plus, quand ces fumiers de conseillers fêtaient la destruction du clan Uchiwa, profitant ainsi d'une paix au moins provisoire au prix de deux vies gâchées, une par "choix" par ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter la guerre et qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés sans scrupules dans la brêche, et l'une d'un pauvre gosse qui, à ce moment là, était innocent.

_Et j'ai pardonné, et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à réver. _Oui Sasuke, moi, j'ai réussi à leur pardonner, pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait, pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. J'ai fermé les yeux sur le passé pour me tourner vers l'avenir, ce qu'il t'a été si difficile de faire. Car ta famille, encore aujourd'hui, elle te manque...

_Et j'ai pardonné, et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité. _Comme disait ton frère, la réalité n'est jamais faite que d'illusions, on était persuadés que Konoha était habité par une majorité de gens biens, mais le village se tenait sur des centaines de non-dits, de sacrifices et de douleurs qu'il avait fallu oublier, de rancoeurs, de vengeances qu'on avait du oublier, de fiertés sur lesquelles il avait fallu s'asseoir. Pourtant, ton frère, il s'était sacrifié pour le sauver, et moi même, je le ferais s'il le fallait. Tu trouves cela grotesque, et la 5ème se méfie encore de toi, elle sait que si tu as renoncé à ta vengeance pour le moment, il ne te faudrait pas grand chose pour replonger dans les ténèbres, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose par exemple...

_Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, _tu as rejeté ta haine sur moi, et je l'ai supporté, je voulais mourir avec toi, mais on a survécu de justesse, les conseillers voulaient te condamner à mourir pour les crimes que tu avais commis, le chakra du démon, les 8 queues de Kyûbi qui sont sortis en quelques secondes, les en ont rapidement dissuadés, car s'ils te touchaient, je te jure qu'ils seraient morts aussi vite, et que je t'aurais rejoint, ils méritaient de mourir dix fois plus que toi Sasuke. D'ailleurs, ton aura de colère froide me prouvait qu'ils seraient sans doute morts avant d'avoir pu toucher à un seul de tes cheveux, que tu sois blessé ou pas.

_j'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle_, j'ai obéi en brave jinchuuriki, j'ai accepté de ne plus effectuer de missions de rang S pendant des mois pendant que tu effectuais ta période de probation où il était évidemment hors de qestion que que tu fasses une mission au-dessus du rang B, ce qui était déja exceptionnel. Ce qu'on a pu s'ennuyer, à accomplir des missions de gamins. Mais c'était nécessaire.

_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble, c'est parfait. _Toutes nos missions, on les fait ensemble désormais, tu ne pourras sans doute jamais repartir seul, car tu n'auras sans doute jamais la parfaite confiance des habitants du village, et mis à part moi, tu n'acceptes personne comme coéquiper, même Sakura, tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné, d'avoir tenté de te tuer. Tu l'avais tenté aussi, mais les Uchiwa se sentent toujours au-dessus des autres, pas vrai. Les autres doivent te pardonner, quand toi, tu ne pardonnes à personne... Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es comme ça, un point c'est tout.

_Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble, c'est parfait. _Oui, si l'un d'entre nous mourrait, je pense que l'autre mourrait dans la foulée. De la main de l'ennemi, car nous sommes plus ou moins du même niveau et que donc si l'un perd, l'autre perdrait aussi. Ou en se laissant faire, car on a déja trop perdu pour se perdre l'un l'autre, pas vrai ?

_Partir en cendres, ne rien entendre. _Et ainsi, on n'entendrait pas les larmes hypocrites que Konoha verserait pour l'un de nous deux. On est des bons ninjas, mais quel est le miraculeux habitant qui n'a jamais souhaité notre mort ? Au foutu démon renard et à ce nukenin, survivant d'un clan maudit et vengeur ?

_Finir en sang, ne plus attendre. _Il est évident qu'on mourra au combat, l'un avec l'autre, c'est la mort de la plus grande majorité des shinobis, et ainsi, on n'attendra plus le bonheur et la fin de la haine que, malgré nous, on ressent toujours envers ceux qui nous ont blessés. Sasuke, regrettes-tu toujours que je t'aie sauvé du démon de la vengeance ? Je sais que tu marmonnes dans ton sommeil, que les vieux Homura et Koharu, et tous ceux qui savaient et qui ont profité du sacrifice d'Itachi, tu aimerais les faire souffir comme vous avez souffert. Je t'en ai empêché, et parfois, quand l'éclat de tes yeux est troublé par la nostalgie en croisant une photo ou en revoyant un lieu, ou qu'il est troublé par la haine en voyant une de ces personnes, je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait était juste. N'étais-ce pas à toi de faire ton choix ? J'aimerais parfois que tu t'exprimes plus, Sasuke.


End file.
